


Invaded.

by TerresDeBrume



Series: AUs without a cause [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an invasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invaded.

It’s an Alien war, yes, but it’s in China and it doesn’t really sound bigger than Afghanistan or Iraq, at least not at first.

 

But then the news starts flooding in: cities are destroyed, armies need more men, air-attacks are the most efficient weapon they have. Sure, the Hummel aerodrome is well-known in the area and everybody in WMHS knows Kurt’s been piloting for years and flying since before he could even talk… the news still feels like a bombshell.

 

Kurt comes back five years later with scars and stubble, and a shadow in his eyes that wasn’t there before.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don’t know where that came from.
> 
> I kind of like the idea that Kurt would be the one to go and fight, especially after the Debate in Mash-Off (I can totally picture this character going into Politics or becoming a lawyer if Arts don’t work out for him).
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways. If anyone wants to expand on this, I’d really like to read it :)
> 
> (You’re also free to post that to any meme you want, but I still want to read it :D)


End file.
